


Обострение

by Tino_Fxi



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Pre-Slash, Rating: PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3252632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tino_Fxi/pseuds/Tino_Fxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Раэль не стремится обуздать свои эмоции, он ослеплен ими; Раджек отвешивает ему пощечину за пощечиной, но что толку?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Обострение

**Author's Note:**

> Spiritual Front - My Erotic Sacrifice

Раэль не стремится обуздать свои эмоции, он ослеплен ими; Раджек отвешивает ему пощечину за пощечиной, но что толку? Он отказывается слушать о том, как его действия порочат клан Кертье; взывать к нему словесно бессмысленно.  
Раджек не может бить в полную силу, но и оставить все как есть нельзя.  
— Да опомнись же ты, — но ни его холодный голос, ни его пощечины брата не достигают.  
Раэль такой вспыльчивый, такой эмоциональный, и Раджеку иногда так трудно понимать его.  
— Почему ты злишься? Потому, что ты не приемлешь отказа, или потому, что Сейра...  
— Замолчи, — шипит Раэль. — Не желаю слушать!  
— Ты ведешь себя безобразно.  
— Мне плевать, как я себя веду!  
Раджек снова поднимает руку, но Раэль вырывается и тут же, споткнувшись, повисает на руке брата, занесенной для удара; сцена становится все безобразней с каждой минутой. Путь до дома кажется им обоим бесконечной пыткой.  
По лицу Раэля катятся слезы обиды; он поглощен своими эмоциями, он не способен сдерживаться и себя не контролирует.  
— Раэль Кертье, я...  
Официоз вместе с холодным тоном раньше действовал безотказно. Раджек протягивал эти слова как хлыст по спине брата; он же видел, как все это действует, и ведь это казалось ему естественным, все это — уважение, послушание, повиновение.  
Ох нет, они вовсе не разные, просто Раджек старше, он преуспел в сокрытии не только себя в тенях, но и чувств в себе, но все его успехи — это созданный им саркофаг, в котором сокрыты эмоции. Те же эмоции, что заставляют Раэля сходить с ума.  
Он затаскивает брата в дом, желая скрыть эту семейную сцену в стенах особняка от чужих глаз. Раэль дергается особенно отчаянно, внезапно озаренный масштабом гнева главы клана и тех последствий, которые обрушатся на его голову. Рукав его рубашки рвется с неожиданно громким треском, и Раджек на секунду ослабляет хватку, пытаясь понять: не переборщил ли?.. Раэль незамедлительно обращает это себе на пользу, и ему почти удается раствориться с тенях. Силуэт его смазывается, но он слишком испуган, слишком поддался эмоциям, и поэтому Раджеку не составляет труда выдернуть его обратно, в очередной раз схватив за руку. Раэль оступается и тянет Раджека на себя. Он охает, и Раджек снова поддается; он опасается сломать брату руку, и поэтому позволяет увлечь себя на ковер в коридоре: на мягкой его поверхности затруднительно причинить боль, и легко удержать Раэля.  
Он не может использовать всю свою силу, и оттого Раэль вырывает руки из его захвата, и пальцы его цепляются за шею брата, ерошат и без того растрепавшиеся светлые волосы Раджека; рот Раэля извергает ругательства, и ни единого проблеска здравомыслия нет в омуте его глаз. Пусть хоть выдерет эти чертовы волосы, но успокоится, — так думает Раджек.  
Он смотрит на искаженное лицо брата и почти его не слушает. Раэль дергается, но Раджек сильнее; ему нужно удержать брата, нельзя дать ему сбежать и разрушить оставшуюся часть острова.  
Пальцы Раэля впиваются ему в плечи. Он сжимает белоснежную рубашку на плечах брата.  
Раджек не справится с ним рацио, о нет. Чтобы понять Раэля, нужно позволить себе больше эмоций. Это ведь его брат, и он так привязан к нему...  
Раэль мстительно отвешивает ему пощечину, пользуясь тем, что Раджек медлит.  
—Давай, убей меня, — хрипло говорит он. — Я поднял руку на главу клана. Ты сам запретил мне называть себя братом. Я тебе никто, так что...  
— О чем ты? — лицо Раджека давно уже не бесстрастно, и ему все труднее сохранять подобие спокойствия.  
Раэль не в том состоянии, чтобы жалеть своего брата. Он отказывается сегодня думать о том, что Раджек несет ответственность в разы большую, и что от него ожидают свершений не меньших, чем те, которыми прославился их отец.  
Он так долго повиновался, так долго находился в тени: брат занят, не хочется его отвлекать, и кто он, Раэль, такой, чтобы утомлять главу клана? Брату незачем называть его никчемным, все ведь и так ясно. Но сегодня чувства, бурлящие внутри, достигли своего пика, и Раэль чувствует, что если не скажет всего, то невысказанное разорвет его.  
— Ты такой благородный, Раджек. Ты идеальный глава, а значит, не должен... я не нужен ни тебе, ни кому-либо еще, так что давай, избавься от меня, тебе ведь так тяжело с таким, как я, да? Меня не так пугает твой гнев, сколько твое презрение. Ты смотришь на меня и не видишь. Когда будешь убивать меня — тогда ты заметишь?  
Он больше не пытается вырваться, желание сопротивляться ненадолго угасло в нем. Ему обидно.  
— Я твой... — начинает было Раджек, но Раэль вскидывает ладонь, прикладывая ее к губам брата.  
— Ты — мой? — полубезумно улыбается он. — Подумай, Раджек.  
— Я твой брат, и я — глава клана. Я люблю тебя, но ты перегибаешь палку.  
— Ох... — пальцы Раэля касаются лица брата, трогают его губы, словно слова остались на его коже, и к ним можно прикоснуться.  
— Я не могу проявлять слабость публично. Тебе придется понести наказание.  
— Я делаю тебя слабым? — Раэль безуспешно пытается заправить брату волнистую прядь волос за ухо, но та выскальзывает — такая непослушная, такая противоположная своему владельцу.  
— Я не могу оставить твою выходку безнаказанной.  
— Делай то, что считаешь нужным.  
— Раэль, ты видишь меня настоящего сквозь маску главы клана? — устало спрашивает Раджек.  
— А ты сам — видишь меня сквозь нее?  
— Вижу.  
Раджек помнил, что пятая пощечина, которую он отвесил брату, пришлась вовсе не на щеку, а на губы — тогда Раэль неудачно попытался увернуться. Регенерация ноблесс справляется с подобным за считанные секунды, и его разбитые губы хоть уже и не кровоточат, но выглядят так... так... На секунду Раджеку стало не по себе: раньше он никогда не причинял боли Раэлю. Сегодня они оба позволили себе многое из того, что лежит за гранью обычного.  
— Сейра отвергла меня, но она еще может передумать, — бормочет Раэль, снова безуспешно пытаясь вырваться из железного захвата Раджека. — Она не хочет целовать меня, как и ты.  
Спокойствие Раджека тоже имеет свой предел. Он так долго работал над собой, чтобы в один вечер все это сошло на нет из-за Раэля? Это уязвляет, но сейчас слабость по отношению к младшему брату ведь никто не видит.  
— Послушай... — начинает было он, но Раэль качает головой.  
Кудрявые его волосы мотаются туда-сюда по ковру, и он перебивает:  
— Отпусти мои руки. Никуда я не сбегу.  
Его пальцы снова зарываются в пшеничные волосы Раджека, и тот наклоняется к своему младшему брату, чтобы поцеловать его. На его рубашке не хватает нескольких пуговиц, и его вид, такой неэлегантный, будит в Раджеке все то, что он так старательно в себе искоренял. Раэль тыльной стороной ладони растирает кровь по губам Раджека; быть может, сбегать он не собирается, но до сих пор слабо осознает все происходящее.  
— Десять лет, — твердо говорит Раджек, глядя ему в глаза.  
—Ох, — только и произносит Раэль, и воля к сопротивлению окончательно угасает в нем.  
После этого приступа он чувствует себя обессиленным, и это легко выдать за смирение. Раджек повторно оглашает меру наказания в тронном зале, и Лорд кивает. Она отмечает справедливость этого решения, но в ее словах присутствует скрытый смысл: не испытывай жалости ни к кому, ты глава клана, и это главное. Даже если нарушитель — твой близкий родственник, наказание неизбежно. Раэль молча выслушивает все это, не пытаясь протестовать: это бессмысленно. Он часто недооценивает ситуацию, но сейчас все предельно ясно. Раджек крепко держит его за локоть, провожая в место заключения. 

 

Раджека гложет чувство вины. Он полагал чувства Раэля к Сейре чем-то несерьезным, и оттого не задавал никаких вопросов, не вмешиваясь в дела брата. Но, может, с Раэлем как раз нужно было поговорить об этом? Может, если бы Раджек... если бы Сейра...  
Они слишком разные, но раньше ведь это не мешало взаимопониманию. Или это было недоговаривание? Раджека устраивало, что брат его слушается, и делать выговор было предпочтительней, чем вникать в проблему?  
— Сними это, — говорит ему Раэль. — Мы здесь одни. Я не хочу говорить с главой клана, я хочу говорить со своим братом.  
Раэль выдерживает холодный взгляд брата, и выдерживает затянувшееся молчание. Заключение учит его терпению и ожиданию; в постоянной тишине можно сойти с ума, если отторгать ее.  
Раджек оттягивает ткань, обнажая лицо, и Раэль слабо улыбается.  
— Здравствуй, — говорит он. — Спасибо, что пришел.  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
— Мне скучно, и только.  
Раэлю одиноко, но он не собирается говорить об этом; не сейчас. Он протягивает руку сквозь прутья решетки, желая прикосновений, и Раджек делает шаг вперед, к клетке.  
— Если хочешь, я принесу тебе книги, — говорит он.  
— Хочу. Принеси, — Раэль бездумно сжимает в кулаке край плаща брата. — Но если ты делаешь это только потому, что несешь бремя долга, то не нужно.  
— Я не понимаю тебя, — Раджек хмурится. — Объясни.  
— Я о том, что если тебе не хочется видеть меня, то не нужно и приходить. Не заставляй себя. Мне ты ничего не должен.  
— Я не делаю тебе одолжений, и твои просьбы меня не обременяют.  
— А что тебя обременяет? — с тоской спрашивает Раэль. — Не отвечай сейчас. Ты запер меня здесь, чтобы я размышлял о своем недостойном поведении, и я размышляю. Если ты захочешь прийти в следующий раз, то принеси мне кроме книг и ответ.  
Он поднимает руку, дотрагиваясь до щеки брата. Может быть, зря это? Раджек такой, какой есть, и он любит его холодность и его молчание, но иногда это слишком.... всего этого иногда слишком, и, так как сходить с ума не хочется, нужно просто лучше себя контролировать. В конце концов, так будет лучше, и, чтобы понять это «лучше», Раэль будет находиться здесь десять лет.  
Для ноблесс это не такой уж большой промежуток времени, но... одному? Здесь?..  
Когда Раджек уходит, Раэль вцепляется в прутья решетки. Он не хочет, чтобы брат видел эти его нервные движения, и он в состоянии сдерживать себя в его присутствии. Он Кертье в той же степени, что и его брат, и если он докажет Раджеку, что его вспыльчивость не сказывается отрицательно на его навыках... но она сказывается, и Раэль с тоской думает о том, что придется ломать себя, чтобы стать достойным внимания своего брата. Нет, не так. Чтобы стать достойным ноблесс.  
Но ведь все это наверняка утомляет Раджека — все эти попытки Раэля привлечь к себе внимание, и разве есть смысл в том, чтобы стараться и в итоге получить от брата похвалу лишь потому, что утомил его сверх всякой меры? Раэля раздражают эти мысли, он гонит их прочь.

 

Раджек, сидя в библиотеке своего дома, вздыхает и откладывает очередную книгу в сторону. Он все время думает о своем брате. Правильно ли он поступил, так наказав его? Раэль такой впечатлительный, и разве на пользу ему пойдет столь продолжительное пребывание в одиночестве? Он тут же возражает себе: этот вовсе не так уж долго. И решает в поучительных целях прибавить к тем книгам, которые он выбрал для Раэля, увесистый том с наставлениями старших поколений младшим.  
Раэль отбрасывает волосы с лица, подходя к решетке. Вид у него откровенно больной, хоть он и держит спину прямо, как на официальных мероприятиях. Он не протягивает к Раджеку руки, и не просит открыть лицо. Раджек по собственной воле отгибает ткань, но брат все так же смотрит на него с тоской и обидой. По его лицу всегда так легко читать все то, что творится в его голове.  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спрашивает его Раджек.  
— Я постигаю смирение и покорность, — глухо отвечает Раэль.  
— Я вижу. Я принес тебе книги, и принес тебе ответ.  
— Ох, вот как? И какой он?  
— Нет того, что меня обременяло бы.  
Раэль отвешивает ему церемонный поклон — как всякий, кто уважает главу своего клана; раньше он никогда так не делал. Не потому, что не уважал, а потому, что не понимал, зачем.  
— Благодарю тебя за ответ, — чопорно произносит он, и не делает попытки притронуться к руке брата, пока тот, наклонившись, просовывает книги сквозь прутья решетки, складывая их в стопку у ног Раэля. — Думаю, тебе нет нужды приходить сюда так часто. Ты глава клана Кертье, и тебе незачем отвлекаться на меня. Я буду сидеть здесь десять лет, если что. Так что раза в год будет вполне достаточно.  
— Я уважаю твое желание, однако книги ты прочитаешь быстрее, чем пройдет год, так что, если ты не против, я приду раньше. Через две недели, например.  
Раэль отворачивается, внезапно охваченный приступом паники. Год не видеть Раджека? И как не сойти с ума за две недели?  
— Как хочешь, — почти равнодушно говорит он, и он ничем не выдает своего волнения. — И, пожалуй, тебе пора.  
— Надеюсь, в нашу следующую встречу твое настроение улучшится.  
Раэль развернулся, будто ужаленный. Улучшится? Это издевательство? Но взгляд Раджека спокоен и безмятежен, и Раэль пожимает плечами — он надеется, что это выглядит достаточно элегантно, и не произносит больше ни слова, отвернувшись и отступив в тень.  
Раджек уходит, и Раэлю стоит больших трудов не обернуться. Собственные успехи в работе над собой его не особенно радуют. Он относит книги на стол и принимается рассматривать их. Брат верен себе: нравоучительный фолиант лежит сверху, подавляя интерес к жизни одним своим видом.  
Одну из книг Раэль порывисто прижимает к груди: ее он читал вместе с братом, и отец был тогда жив, и они были так счастливы, и Раджек всегда объяснял ему то, что было неясно, а если и было что-то, чего он не знал, то они вместе шли к отцу за ответом.  
Раэль засыпает с этой книгой, и впервые с того момента, как он оказался здесь, ему снится хороший сон, состоящий из осколков прошлого.

 

Раэль не выносит равнодушия. Голос Раджека холоден и бесстрастен, и он стоит спиной к Раэлю, будто бы вид из окна его интересует гораздо больше, чем собственный младший брат. Хочется подойти к нему ближе, развернуть его к себе, схватив за плечо — останется ли его лицо таким же невозмутимым? Что он скажет в таком случае? Что-то о непозволительном поведении?..  
Раэль смахивает с лица прядь волос, желая так же легко смахнуть и эти мысли. Нет, он покажет, что эти чертовы десять лет взаперти научили его терпению. Конечно, отвечать в тон Раджеку у него не получится, но и так все вполне хорошо. Раэлю хочется сказать, что он ни о чем не жалеет, и что даже если бы он вернулся в тот день, когда Сейра отказала ему в первый раз, то вел бы себя так же. Если бы он знал, что разрушение Лукидонии спровоцирует его брата на проявление таких эмоций, то он бы, наверное, разрушил что-нибудь еще раньше. Или разрушит что-то в будущем, если Раджек продолжит быть таким отстраненным с ним наедине. Мысленно Раэль уже крушит ту часть Лукидонии, до которой не успел добраться до своего заточения, но тут Раджек наконец отворачивается от окна.  
— Ты навещал Сейру? — спрашивает он, и Раэль вздыхает, подходя ближе.  
— Да. Она воспринимает меня как друга, но, быть может, все изменится... когда-нибудь.  
Раджек замечает мгновенно изменившееся в минорную сторону настроение брата, и он больше не хочет это игнорировать.  
— Все изменится, — говорит он, дотрагиваясь до плеча брата.  
Раэль, удивленный этим, поднимает взгляд, и Раджек едва заметно улыбается ему. Раэль нерешительно улыбается в ответ; ему вовсе не хочется что-либо разрушать, потому что это наверняка расстроит Раджека.


End file.
